Evaluate the sensitivity and specificity of 3 modes of candida detection and allow valid comparisons to be made between each method in the early diagnosis of disseminated candidiasis. 1) large-volume blood cultures to increase the yield of fungal isolation, 2) a latex agglutination test to measure circulating candida protein antigens, and 3) a double-antibody sandwich enzyme immunoassay to detect mannan.